Consequences of Coming Out
by vairetwilight
Summary: MWAHA universe. Sequel to Ariaeris' Coming out Fabulously. It was all well and good to have a parade as their coming out but now Marcus has to meet the family as Harry Potters official boyfriend.


This would have been up yesterday but phoenix catcher updated. For those poor poor people who havent read Phoenix Cathchers work that means life goes on hold as I desperately read through all his updates and then disolve into a puddle of blissful glee. For those who have - well you were probably doing the same yesterday :)

This comes a week or so after Ariaeris' Coming Out Fabulously. It can be read as a stand alone but theres greater amusement if you read both. I own nothing so don't sue - the plunnies are my masters and Aria is my slave. I think that covers everything.

* * *

'It will be alright' the quietly spoken words shattered the oppressive silence. Grimmauld Place was eerily silent around the pair as they prepared themselves to meet the family or rather meet the interrogation squad that's not above using excessive force to protect their golden boy.

'Now or Never' whether or not Harry really was oblivious to the inner turmoil Marcus was going through Marcus didn't have much time to reflect on, as he was dragged towards the light at the end of the hall.

The moment the door opened the noise that left the room was overwhelmed them.

'Are you insane' Mad-Eye Moody's gruff voice was clearly heard over the clamour of those in the room and the Order fell silent as they waited to hear what Harry would say.

'I love him and nothing you say or do can change that.' Chaos erupted throughout the group as Dumbledore and Moody failed to restore order.

'He's a bloody Slytherin...'

--

I thought it had been a joke but the moment they walked through the door it was obvious that they had been serious when they had marched through the Great Hall. They really were gay and they really were disgustingly in love. How could Harry have done this to him, to them? Ginny and him were perfect together, when they married Ron would be his brother and his standing would be even greater than ever before. The Brother of he Boy-Who-Lived the Chosen One. What else could he possibly want in life? He'd be famous, girls would throw themselves at him, he'd have all the opportunities in the world. Potter just had to spoil it! Why couldn't he keep his unnaturalness a secret? And with a Slytherin. A Slytherin! He probably works for You-Know-Who, the Traitor.

--

'He's a brute...'

'...how can Potter possibly find him attractive...'

It was the last statement that quenched Harry's amusement at the chaos around him as he felt Marcus stiffen next to him. His magic erupted from his chest to cause glass to crack and the wooden kitchen table to splinter. As he went to respond Marcus cut him off.

'The Flint's are brutal, there's nothing they...we... wouldn't do to extend our place in society and acquire power. But Harry means so much more than that. There's nothing I wouldn't do to help him, protect him, to keep him safe. Nothing.'

'Your coming out was fabulous Harry though I do wish you had saw fit to inform me beforehand. Though I daresay we have more pressing issues to attend to. Most importantly what to do about Marcus.' Dumbledore's statement broke the relative quiet caused by Marcus' words as the group loudly began to disagree on what to do next.

It was the Weasley's reactions however that Harry was most focused on. Ron's face steadily reddened as he watched Marcus and Harry together and Ginny sobbed into his shoulder. Mr Weasley was pale as he stared at the couple not seeming to understand the reality of the situation. It was Mrs Weasley however that really broke his heart.

'How could you do this to us?' her heart broken plea reached Harry's ears as he slowly moved to where she stood having paused in her cooking.

'I did this for me not anyone else' was his equally soft reply

'but Ginny...'

'I'm gay Mrs Weasley. G – A – Y. There was no me and Ginny – never was going to be. Marcus makes me happy – being with Marcus makes me happy and that won't change. You're the closest thing to a mother I've ever had can you not just accept that I'm happy?' Harry's reply had steadily risen in volume until he had captured the attention of everyone in the room.

--

Ginny Potter. Mrs Harry Potter. Wife of the Boy-Who-Lived. Lady Potter-Black. That bastard had to spoil it all. Who did he think he was? Ginny had been dreaming about the marriage since her mother first told her the story of the boy-who-lived as a little girl. Harry had saved her from the Basilisk – risked his life for her and then Flint comes and steals him. He probably cursed her poor naive Harry – clearly he was just confused having never had a woman to look after him. She would bring him back to the right path. She would be The Lady Potter-Black one day.

--

Oh her poor heart. How was she meant to deal with that? Her beloved Arthur looked just as shocked as he sat watching the commotion. She took the boy into her home, fed him, guided him and this is what he does. Had he corrupted any of her other children? Her poor twins they were constantly surrounded by him in the locker rooms – oh her heart, oh her poor babies. She must keep the boy away from her boys whilst she helps her Ginny show him the right way.

--

Ah young love. To have the strength to expose themselves to such ridicule. If only I had been so strong. Though how sincere Mr Flint truly is will need to be tested. His family was deeply entrenched in the Dark Arts so perhaps...hmm yes that would work. Severus was always complaining about the risk to his life if he kept giving information. Hmm yes perfect but how to get him to volunteer without suggesting it? Hopefully Severus will catch on quickly.

--

'Nobody is trying to prevent your happiness, my boy' was Dumbledore's response, 'we just want to protect you.'

'Protect me from what? We were together before Voldemort –it's just a name- rose. Marcus isn't a Death Eater – he doesn't want to be one either.'

'Of course he doesn't my boy but Voldemort does not accept rejection from many. Especially with the way you announced it to the school he will undoubtedly try to convince your Mr Flint to join him and perhaps try to convince you as well.' Dumbledore paused to allow for Harry to protest that he would never join Voldemort but it never came. Instead Harry sat staring contemplatively at Marcus. As the silence dragged on Dumbledore finally continued,

'But of course we know you would never consider joining him would you my boy?'

'Of course'

'Marcus will be at great risk now. We will perhaps have to hide him away. Perhaps he could stay here with Sirius maybe. He will be restricted to the house and you will only be able to see him during break, after you return to the Dursley's for summer of course. There's no other way unless he was to join Voldemort but as he would never do that...well we have little choice.'

Snape's oily voice then sounded in the room

'Perhaps you should have thought of the consequences of your actions before rushing head first again Potter. Arrogant just like your father though he's probably rolling in his grave now with such a disgrace for a son. Mr Flint will be trapped here with the mutt because of your actions. The only chance he has for freedom now is if he ever joined the Dark Lord.'

As Sirius and Remus rose in preparation for a verbal spar Marcus interrupted Snape before an all out brawl could occur.

'And if I agreed to spy?'

As the room erupted into chaos again and Harry stood whilst verbally attacking Marcus and attempting to hold off tears only Snape noticed the tyrannical twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes and the manical grin that crossed his face before he sombrely replied

'I'm sure something can be worked out for visiting.'

--

Oh yes they were putty in the palm of his hands. All his plans were quickly coming together now.

* * *

Can anyone say _mwahahahaa! _

It would have been far more angsty but I'm currently doped on pain killers and in a good mood. So be happy now – angst later.

For the slow people in the world it p.o.v's in this chapter was general, Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Dumbledore.

I'm happily exploiting my ability as an author to advertise for others. Everybody quickly go read Phoenix Catchers work. NOW. If you go read I won't even complain if you don't review me. And everybody else should go check out Ariaeris' 'The Falcon Cannot Hear' HarryKingsley slashy goodness.

Vaire


End file.
